The Flight
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: When Harvey and Donna have to go on a business trip together, Donna hates the idea of flying. Not because of Harvey, but because of him, because she's only ever happy when her feet are firmly on the ground.


30 seconds. It only takes 30 seconds for you to get off the ground when you start down that runway, then you're up… and you can't go back, until you're in your next destination. I never liked flying. Ever since I was a child the journey in the metal tube always petrified me. It's the reason I never went anywhere further than the city with Harvey. It scared me, but I couldn't let him know that.

I felt the engine pick up speed and the whole cabin shook. I chewed by gum quicker, my jaws going a mile a minute. I felt myself being pushed back in the chair so hard I thought I was going to go through it. I gripped the hard rests and braced myself. Then something warm hit my hand. It was flesh on flesh. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand, Harvey had placed his over mine. I met his eye, he staring at me, a comforting smile on his face and a concerned look in his eyes. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't, I was having trouble even keeping my eyes open.

He linked his fingers with mine and stroked the side of my hand with his thumb. Even though I was still scared, it did help, I wasn't nearly as petrified as I'd been before. I closed my eyes again and turned my head so it was straight ahead. When we finally left the ground I kept my eyes shut and Harvey continued to stroke my hand. It wasn't until the seatbelt sign went off that he realised, it wasn't only take off I was worried about. He lifted the arm rest between us and undid his seatbelt. Shuffling across so he was sitting half on his seat and half on mine, he linked his arm around my back and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and he made calm, hushing noises in my ear.

Slowly, I felt the anxiety fall away, and my heart rate returned to its normal speed. My eyes felt heavy and I let my lids close, brushing away that finally ounce of panic. I felt safe with Harvey holding me. Like nothing could happen. Nothing could hurt me.

It wasn't a long flight, only a couple of hours. We were visiting a client at his 'summer home' and so we had to go. It wasn't optional. I slept for half an hour until I felt Harvey move me off his shoulder. When, he did, I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

'Oh sorry, I didn't want to wake you.' He said, sounding genuinely apologetic.

'No, it's fine.' I replied. 'I need to be alert when we land.'

'I was just running to the bathroom. You need anything?' he asked as he stood up.

'Nope,' I replied. 'I'm good.'

'I'll be right back.' He said and I watched him hurry down the aisle.

Only a matter of seconds after he left, the seatbelt sign flashed on and the turbulence began. It was horrible. The cabin shook and my stomach came up into my throat. To Harvey's credit, he came back as soon as was possible and gave me a reassuring look Just as he got to the end of our row, the overhead locker opened and my bag felt out, hitting him on the head. He fell towards me, across all three seats and I screamed as his head hit my knee. He bounced a little and then settled with his feet still poking into the aisle. I shook his shoulder, 'Harvey! Harvey!' I called, no response, I checked his breathing, it was there, slow and steady. He was just unconscious. Could have been worse. I stroked his head and played with his hair for several minutes until he moaned once. I stopped as called again, 'Harvey?!' his eyes flickered, and then slowly opened.

'Hey,' he said, his voice low and husky.

'You ok?' I asked as he rolled over to look up at me.

'Sure,' he replied, 'but I'd be a hell of a lot better if you travelled light.' I gave a light laugh and then he did something I never expected. He raised his hand to my face and stroked my cheek. We sat like that for a moment, him cupping my cheek while I played with his hair. Then as if simultaneously, we snapped out of it, and Harvey sat up.

We sat in silence until the seat belt sign flashed again and we began to land. This time, Harvey tried a different technique.

'Hey,' he said as he turned my head with his cheek, 'everything's fine.' Then, he leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to my lips. It was only short, but I felt my heart rate increase further than my fear could ever cause.

'What are you doing?' I asked, as he leaned in again.

'Trying to get some compensation for you knocking me out.' I smiled a little, but it didn't last long as our lips mashed together again. We only stopped, when the cabin shook and we landed. I got my bag and then his. He took my bag in one hand and my own hand in the other.

'I'll take the dangerous one, you take my hair products.'

**NOTE – You can vote on which story I write next from my profile or you can leave we a suggestion of a story you'd like to see in the reviews!**


End file.
